yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hidabat
Hidabat (Japanese: ヒキコウモリ Hikikōmori) is a yo-kai of the [[Shady (tribe)|'Shady']] tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the Onnen tribe. Biology Hidabat is a bat yo-kai with sky blue eyes. Its fur is dark except for a yellow gold collar. It has blue wings with golden-yellow "#" symbols on them. Its wings are actually supported on its arms, and move with them thanks to a band on its palms. Hidabat likes to be in dark and secluded places and is usually seen on a laptop. Hidabat is very shy. Those who are possessed by Hidabat become gloomy, and have a strange need to seclude themselves in the dark. After Nate befriends Hidabat, Hidabat starts to live in his closet. He considers Jibanyan as its friend and roommate. It is revealed in A New Yo-kai Watch! that Hidabat is a close friend of the new CEO of Yopple, Mark Orcaberg which allowed it to get a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype for testing. Profile Hidabat first appears in Yo-kai Hidabat when it possesses Jibanyan, causing it to lock itself in Nathan's room. While trying to get Nate's soccer ball, Whisper hears an ultrasonic frequency. He then reveals that it is Hidabat that is responsible, so they have to help Jibanyan. After a few failed attempts, Nate finally forces Jibanyan out with the help of Happierre and Dismarelda. As Jibanyan tries to get back in with very little enthusiasm, Nathan frees him with the help of Fidgephant, revealing Hidabat. Hidabat tries to possess Jibanyan again after they returned from the bathroom, but Nate stops it. Then it is revealed that Hidabat is having a hard time finding a place to seclude itself because it is too bright outside. Nathan then offers Hidabat to stay in his closet, which it happily accepts, and offers its Yo-kai Medal as rent. In The Legend of Shogunyan, Hidabat makes a cameo in Nate's closet, when Jibanyan opens the door and prior to the appearance of Shogunyan. In Yo-kai B3-NK1, it makes another cameo; as Robonyan reboots, Hidabat peers out from the left side of the closet. In The New Yo-kai Watch, Hidabat had somehow teleported Nate's closet to Yo-kai-lifornia so that he can be in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In Sgt. Burly, Hidabat makes a cameo peering out from the left side of the closet when Jibanyan had been woken from his nap by Sgt. Burly having finished training Whisper. In Every Cold Has Its Thorn(yan), when Jibanyan turned into Thornyan due to a cold, when he sneezes for the second time, one of his thorns hit Hidabat as he exited the closet. Nate went to check on him and asked if he was ok. In The Missing Yo-kai Pad, Nate and Jibanyan enlist Hidabat to get Whisper another Yo-kai Pad after his Yo-kai Pad fell down the toilet and was flushed. In Kaptain Komasan and The Surprise Ending, Hidabat helps Komasan and Komajiro by giving them a special potion that they use so that Phonius can see Dromp who Nate summoned as a favor to Komasan and Komajiro. In Gnew Guy Gnomey, Hidabat gets annoyed when a rookie Gnomey trespasses into his closet. He joins Whisper and Jibanyan into trying to find it. In Hidabat's Secret, it is revealed that Hidabat is the second richest Yo-kai and second only to Steve Jaws, having invested in the stock market, bought over several companies (consisting of Yo-Zon, Mog Burger, Yolo Inc., Amalgamated Yokai, Bat's Belfries, Springdale Outlet Mall, Hib's Pencils, Yofu Hut, Hidabank, Phonius Productions, Nathaniel's Watch Company, Hidabat's Hats, Yodaphone, Mama's Dental Floss, and Bat Nap Clothing) and a sports team called the Hida Baseball Bats, and operated a hedge fund all within Nate's closet. Unknown to Nate and the others, it is also revealed that he owns thousand of closets in a massive underground operation. In A New Yo-kai Watch!, Hidabat gets a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype for being a close friend of Mark Orcaberg and gives it to Nate due to it having very tiny wrists. In Let's Sing Together! Yo-kai Red and White Song Battle!, Hidabat joins the white team as part of the Yo-kai Song Battle concert and brings Nate's closet much to his annoyance. In Yo-kai Kittylumbus, Hidabat emails Whisper to tell Nate to summon him for Kittyumbus which he has a closet for him in his collection. Gallery Hidabat.png HidabatNM2.png Hidabat_(Dimmy_var.).png Hidabat_ZM.jpg Trivia Category:Yo-kai Category:Female Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Male Characters Category:Shady Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe